Shadamy: The Rave
by DarkSorrow2o2
Summary: Shadow's first experience at a rave leaves him breathless as he sees girl that blows his mind away... Very little fighting, not for innocent eyes (lol), and find the love of your life.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ok, so my test keeps getting pushed back, but none the less another story came into mind after going to my first rave experience! Thanks to the help of LexiChick08 (from ) for writing this story with me. Remember to leave a comment or fav this story if you like/love it. Without a further due enjoy.

Amy's POV

As I walked through the doors with Sonic by my side, I could hear the blasting music and was blinded by the colorful flashing lights. I smiled and looked Sonic's way, he smiled back and walked further into the room. I walked along next to him and stared at the crowd dancing around us, I heard Sonic's voice but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What?" I shouted

He looked towards me and shouting back "I'm going to get something to drink!"

"OK!" I said back nodding

I watched him push past many people until he was out of my sight. I was nervous to be around this many people, it just made me uncomfortable. I only came to impress Sonic in hope he would return his feelings towards me. Only a few seconds after, a hand grabbed my wrist. I snatched my head over to see the person who grabbed me, it was Rouge. She looked like she had been drinking. I could see the wetness on her shirt. Leaning towards me, the smell of alcohol filled my nose. I slightly tilted my head away as she said

"Dance with me, Amy!" I had no choice, she had already drug me to the spot where she was dancing.

I nervously smiled, but began to dance along. I just did what felt natural like anyone else would do if they were nervous at a party like this. I didn't move too much, swaying my hips occasionally, but just stayed in my little personal area. I began to wonder where my Sonic could have went. I slowly make my way through the crowd, squeezing my way around everyone until I saw him talking to this girl, many other girls crowded him as well. That's when my heart shattered at the sight of him kissing that girl.

I turned away and made my way back to Rouge. A few tears escaped my eyes and drizzled down my cheek. Wiping them away I stood by Rouge. I began dancing and smiling like I never left her side. Tonight, I'm gonna have fun and I'm not giving a single damn anymore. I shouldn't be crying over this guy. I'm just going to have fun. I kept dancing until my feet were sore, I wanted to sit down, but there were a lot of people and I didn't feel like getting lost so I just kept doing what I was doing. It was then a pair of ruby eyes were staring at me, I looked his way smiling back and kept dancing. I didn't notice until he was close as he was making his way past the crowd to get to me. I looked over to him and showed another smile, I grabbed his hand and yelled, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Shadow's POV

It was a night like no other, the crowd was going wild, the lights were flashing, the music was loud and yet is was as if time was frozen once I laid eyes on her. She stood out from the crowd with the movements of her body twirling the light sticks around wrists and hips. She looked up at me as I found myself drawn in by her emerald eyes that had desire in them. She smiled at me and went back to dancing. I was lost as I stared at her until I realized I was making my way through the crowd to her. It seemed she noticed as well then she made her way to me. Out of the blue she grabbed my hand and lean up to my ear as I could feel myself blush.

"Do you want to dance with me?" she asked

"Hell yeah!" I said as the music changed into a beat that made everyone go crazy

We danced together losing tract of time while we took a ton of drinks and taking a deep interest in one another. The longer we dance the closer we came until there was no more space between us. She looked up into my eyes as I looked down into hers. We began leaning in to one another until an awesome song came on causing us to smile as tilted my head nodding to the side. She nodded in agreement as we dance. A few more songs played and it was the end of the festival.

(Earlier that night…)

"Come on Shadow! You need to come!" Rouge pleaded

"No." I growled

"I'm only asking nicely, but if you don't want to do it the easy way I'll bring you with me by force." Rouge threatened

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" I asked challenging her threat

"Oh Omega…" she said with a grin as a huge black and red robot come out behind me

"Proceeding. Executing order R.A.V.E." Omega said as in changed into battle mood

"You're siding with her then Omega?" I asked surprised

"That is correct. Shadow, you need to experience life and what it has to offer." Omega replied

I thought about it for a bit as Omega was just finishing changing as it was covered in weapons.

"Fine." I said finally "I'll go to this rave just this once."

"Yes! That's the spirit Shadow!" Rouge said as she flew around happily "This won't disappoint you."

"I hope not." I said then walked out

(After the rave…)

Everyone was piling out as she quickly hugged me then gave me a quick kiss before slipping away into the crowd. I was completely stunned I felt something in my pants when I began to walk. Pulling it out, was a ticket to go to another rave though the name sounded familiar. I immediately found Rouge flying above the crowd.

"Aha!" she said flying down to me "I take it you had some fun?"

"Hmpf." I said trying to hide the blush from thinking about that girl

Unfortunately nothing misses Rouge's sharp eyes as she saw the blush I had.

"Oh my, what is this? The ultimate life form is blushing?" Rouge said in a teasing tone

"Shut it will you." I growled, but was blushing even harder now

"It's the first time I've ever seen you like this so why would stop now?" She replied

"Whatever." I said then closed my eyes as I knew I was going to regret asking this "Do you know where and when this is?"

I handed her the ticket and instantly began flipping out.

"Shadow I didn't know you were planning on taking me to…" she was saying before I cut her off

"That's mine. Not yours." I stated sensing she lost her happiness

"Then who gave this to you?" she asked sharply

I turned my head slightly away so she couldn't see my blush and that I didn't have to see her angry glare.

"A girl gave it to me…" I replied

"So you even got a girlfriend now?" Rouge asked

"Will you shut up and tell me?" I growled

"Fine, fine. Mr. grumpy pants." She said getting a kick out of this "It's one of the biggest raves ever and just even getting two tickets is amazing. A ten day event three months from now, 1000 different DJs, Alcohol, of course drugs, awesome rooms for the guests, and all on a private island. It's called Isla de los sueños or Island of dreams."

"Hmm." I hummed thinking deeply about it and imaged her being there

"Well are you going or not?" Rouge asked

I simply walked away not even bothering to answer her.

"I can use that ticket if you don't want it! Hey! Do you hear me? Shadow? SHADOW!" she yelled out to me

Narrator's POV

(3 months later…)

Shadow stood that front of the boat that headed to the island the rave was being held at along with a dozen other ships. Knowing she was on one of these ships and as much as he wanted to use chaos control to check each ship out to find her. He figured it would make him look like a stalker so he left it up to chance if they should meet again. He actually started to like this so called rave. The music and dancing, but even though he wanted to relax, Rouge of all people found a way to come along to the event as she flew up behind him.

"What are you thinking about Shadow?" she asked in a seductive manner

"Nothing that concerns you." I replied coldly

"Ah that really hurts Shadow." She said in a fake sad voice "But I already know what you're thinking about rather who you're thinking about."

He slowly turned around looking at her dead in the eyes.

"I know her name if helps and which ship she is on." She said unaffected by the death stare

"Why don't you tell me, because I am in no mood for your games." He said getting angry and this time releasing a killing intent that began to scare Rouge

"Ok, ok calm down. Her name is Amy Rose and she is on this ship." She replied trembling a little

He walked right by her and stopped. He let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you Rouge." He said softly walking away leaving her completely surprise by his change in mood

Shadow's POV

I walked back into the ship. I felt relieved to know she was somewhere on this ship though it was a huge cruise ship. Walking back to my room as I was in deep thought when someone ran into me causing us to both fall. As I was getting up I felt something very soft under my hand as I gave it a soft squeeze.

"Ahhh." I heard a loving female voice moan

Looking down it was none other than Amy laying underneath me with my hand on her breast. She was blushing madly as I quickly removed my hand blushing hard.

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." I was saying before she quickly pulled herself close to me

"Please help me, take me anywhere but here." She pleaded

"Amy! Amy Where are you?" I could hear someone calling out to her

"Please I'm begging you!" she pleaded me

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear.

"Hold on tight."

I felt her shiver a little as she gave me a quick nod.

"Chaos Control!" I shouted as we both vanished

We had reappeared in my room on my bed. Once again I was on top of her seeing her blush like crazy. I immediately got off trying to calm myself down. She was truly breath taking even up close and her sweet scent of flowers was very lovely.

"Thank...thank you." She said blushing heavily while sitting up

"No problem, but I am sorry about before." I said watching her sit on the edge of the bed

"It's ok. You have really nice hands by the way." She said then immediately hid her face in her hands letting her long hair flow over "Oh gosh I just said something very embarrassing didn't I?"

I looked down to my hands then smiled as I walked over to her and took a knee.

"I don't find it weird that you like my hands." I said while removing her hands as I stared at her beautiful emerald eyes "You are not only beautiful, but you have very beautiful eyes."

"Thanks..." she managed to say with a shy look on her face

"You're welcome." I said standing up

Without warning she stood up quickly and lost her balance as she fell towards me. I wasn't in a good stance to catch her so I let her fall on me. I fell against the wall with her on me and next thing I knew her lips connected with mine. We were both shocked that I even slid slowly to the ground with her, but our lips never separated. I could see her eyes narrow in love, her shy look of innocents, and the way she kept her body on mine was just driving me mad. I wanted her so much, so bad that I couldn't resist kissing her. At first she was surprised, but then soon went along with it. I could hear her moan softly as we kissed while she brought her body closer to mine. It wasn't long before we had to get some air. We never broke our gaze just breathing heavily when she began to lay her head down on my chest and curled up a little in my lap.

"I don't think I got to ask you your name from last time we met." She said rubbing her nose in my chest hair

I gently placed my head on top of hers for a bit and lowered my head to her ear.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, what is your name beautiful?" I asked not realizing I was breathing hot air in her ear

She shivered again making me embrace her more into my arms thinking she was cold.

"My... My name is Amy rose..." She replied in a soft seductive tone

"If your cold Amy I can warm you up?" I offered her before she shivered again, but this time letting out a moan afterwards

"I... I'm not... cold." She tried to say in that same soft seductive tone "I... I just love the sound of your voice. Its really, really nice... AH"

This made me smile as I whispered in a seductive tone

"I'm glad you like the sound of my voice because I love the sounds you make with your voice, especially your moans."

"Ah!" she moaned in delight as she shivered again "Just with your voice, your sending tingles throughout my body."

I laughed softly hearing her say that yet everything she was doing me was turning me on completely.

"If you want I can let you experience more than just the tingles your feeling." I said softly in her ear

Narrator's POV

Amy lifted up her head looking at Shadow.

"I can't... I mean I'm... I'm a virgin." She said sadly

"I understand," Shadow said looking at her with a warm expression that made her melt inside "With that in mind, it doesn't mean we still can't have fun together."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as he stood up

"That's for me to know and for you," He replied taking off his shirt "to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: So here is the 2nd chapter for the story and a huge thanks to xXFierceLilacXx (from ) with a correction that she was the one who helped write this story with me including the 1st chapter. With that out the way, I'm starting to try to knock out these stories as best as I can. If you would like to or don't mind letting me use your OC or your character(s) in any of my stories it's still not too late to. Send me a PM of your character's bio and personality. Without a further due, Enjoy!

Narrator's POV

She began to get excited and scared at the same time. Shadow picks up on her excitement and smirks as he walks over the bath undoing his pants but didn't pull them down. Amy stares at him as he unbuttoned his pants, scared of what she might see next. She was unsure of what to do at this point, waiting in complete bliss, she stared at his pants.

"For now you're welcome to rest with me in my room until we reach the island. If you need to leave I'll understand, but I really do wish to get to know you better Amy." Shadow said giving Amy a very loving look "I hope to get to know you a lot more..."

Amy saw what he was doing and let out a chuckle. Her index finger tapped her ankle then she slowly glided her finger up her leg, her finger swirled in a circular motion on her thigh.

"Well... What do you want to know about?"

Shadow grinned at her as he turned on the shower.

"Come join me in the shower and I'll show you a little of what I know." he said in a very seductive voice giving her a wink

Amy grinned and bit her bottom lip, she stood up and grabbed the straps on her dress. She let them fall past her shoulders, Amy strutted towards him and kicked her shoes off. She grabbed the straps on her dress and pulled down the top, barely revealing her black bra. Amy turned her back towards him and purred

"Would you unzip my dress?"

Shadow grinned as he walked over to her giving her a kiss on the shoulder and moved his head to her ear.

"With pleasure," he replied slowly unzipping her dress then placed his hand inside the dress onto her stomach "but let's have some fun in the process if you don't mind that is?"

Amy closed her eyes and shivered in pleasure feeling his touch. A smirk placed on her face as she backed up against him.

"I don't mind at all." She said in a seductive voice

Amy grabbed his crotch through his pants and lightly squeezed. He moaned at the touch and grinned even bigger.

"And I though you said you were a virgin, yet you don't seem shy at all." he said slipping his hands over her breast

Amy slightly moaned and her grip got tighter.

She let out a small laugh and replied "You'd be surprised at what I am capable of."

Hmm," Shadow hummed before he slipped his hand quickly under her bra and the other on her sweet spot "You sound sure of yourself yet I can tell you're very nervous, but your just doing what feels natural... And I like that a lot."

He rubbed his face against hers trailing it down to her shoulder and began kissing it while rubbing her boob and pussy. Listening to her moan, enjoying her shivers of pleasure that coursed through her, and was loving the way she was grabbing his hard on for her. Amy let out a shuttered gasp and slightly trembled at his touch, she moaned and bucked her hips as well.

"And I like how you touch me in the right places." Amy replied panting lightly and moaned once again.

She turned around and crashed her lips onto his, placing her hands on his shoulders and began to massage his shoulders then move on his upper back. Shadow gave a soft growl in pleasure while kissing her back hold her firmly against him, but gently.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

The knocking on the door gave Amy a scare while shadow didn't even flinch. He breathed in heavy guessing who it would be already and looked over to Amy placing a finger over his mouth. She nodded and quickly went over to the bath room leaning by the wall to hear who it was.

Shadow's POV

'Damn it rouge.' I thought to myself as I walked to the door with a murderous intent as I zipped up my pants

The knocking came again unthreatened by the intent I was giving off which is someone who isn't afraid or is completely oblivious to it.

"What." I said darkly giving off my cold stare while opening the door quickly

To my surprise is was a blue hedgehog looking slightly hurt and desperate.

"Hey I was just wondering if you have seen a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy around have you?" he asked

I recognized his voice from earlier calling out to Amy when she asked me the help her. It was still too little information to know if he was someone bad or good, but I still needed to know.

"Maybe," I replied "What's it to you though? She was running scared away from someone when she passed by me."

"Which way did she go?" he asked quickly

"I believe you should just let her be." I said about to close the door

"Wait you don't understand!" he said placing his foot in the path of the door "I just need to know why she is running away from me."

I stopped for a second thinking about it and then narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you think stalking her around the ship is going to get you the answer?" I asked seeing his shocked looked

"What? No, I'm not stalking her. She was the one used to stalk me!" he replied "Luckily I am the fastest thing alive which reminds I'm..."

"I don't care." I replied sharply cutting him off "And if what you say is true then why are you following her around for one question? Sounds like you're a stalker to me."

"I'm not and I'm sonic the..." he replied before I cut him off again

"I don't care." I shot at him then slammed the door on his

"OUCH!" he shouted pulling his foot out letting me close the door "You bastard! That hurts like hell!"

I could not stand this guy anymore and shouted out to Amy.

"Stay here rose I'll be right back."

I reopened the door and grabbed him by the throat and yelled out chaos control. We appeared on the highest point of the ship as I held him over the edge.

"You knock on my room asking for a girl your stalking and ruined my mood that I had with my girl on this trip to this amazing rave we have yet to go to, but your here trying to ruin it all." I said then pulled him a little closer while tightening my grip on his throat "Now you are going to leave me and my girl alone as well as everyone else, you are also going to stop stalking that girl, and most of all if you do not heed any of this... I will kill you."

His eyes widen in fear while trying to breathe.

"Chaos control…" I whispered so he couldn't hear while throwing him with all my might as he vanished

I quickly looked down below to the pool area on the ship as he reappeared above the pool slamming into the water causing a massive amount of water to shoot up like a bomb went off in the pool. People cheered and jumped in. I laughed and remembered I had someone that needs my attention.

"Chaos control." I said disappearing

Amy's POV

Once I heard the knock, it made me jump in fright. I quickly turned my head towards the door then looked back at Shadow. I heard him groan in frustration then look down at me, placing a finger over his lips. I understood right away and ran into the bath room, I leaned against the wall to hear who was at the door. I heard another sound like running water hitting the tub floor, that's when I remembered the shower was turned on by Shadow. I wasn't quite sure if I should turn it off or leave it on, I just left it alone and leaned against the wall. As soon as I heard Sonic's voice, I froze in fear. A pit in my stomach began to form, I looked through the crack of the door and saw Sonic standing at the door and he was telling Shadow his name until Shadow shut the door and Sonic yelled "OUCH!"

That made me laugh quietly, then I heard Shadow's voice, "Stay here Rose, I'll be right back." I turned and looked back at Shadow and saw he had vanished with Sonic being held up by the throat and he also vanished with Shadow. Oh man, I don't want Shadow to kill Sonic. I hope he doesn't, I'm sure those big hands could strangle and kill anything in a second. I began to remember his hands touching my body, slowly drifted down my stomach. I shivered remembering the feeling when he touch my sweet spot, I grabbed the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head.

I dropped it next to me, I let my hand trail down my body and slip into my panties. I began to rub myself, letting my fingers rub my folds in a circular motion. I moaned lightly and trembled, remembering that seductive look on his face, the way he touched me. Then my finger slipped inside of me, I moaned as I pushed in harder and faster. I began to pant and my knees felt like jelly, it felt like my knees were gonna give out so I laid back against the wall. My chest rose and fell as I pleasured myself, my other hand lightly touched where he had kissed my neck. Then that hand trailed down and grabbed my breast, I tilted my head to the side and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I spread my legs further apart and pushed in harder, which it kind of hurt so I went a little softer.

Narrator's POV

Reappearing into the room he found her sitting on the floor with her back against the wall legs spread apart, eyes closed, and touching herself. This made him grin as he wanted her even more so and luckily she doesn't notice him in the room yet. Walking over to her, he placed himself just above her still hiding his presence until she opened her mouth letting out a moan then began to kiss her gently placing his body against hers. Amy was startled by Shadow when she felt his lips upon her, she smiled and purred placing on hand on his back, massaging his upper back then slowly moving down to his lower back.

Somehow, that made Shadow even more turned on and he began to act more animalistic with Amy. Amy moaned and pulled her fingers out, she brought them to her mouth and licked her own juices. Slowly stroking her fingers along her tongue one at a time. Unknowingly, she began to grind her lower area on his abdomen. As she grind against him, her other hand unbuttoned his pants and slowly slipped in and stroked his member through his boxers earning a moan from him. She grinned widely and kissed his neck.

"We are playing truth or dare and I'll go first... I dare you to moan Amelia." She leaned up and whispered to him

Shadow looked at her lovingly as Amy noticed his ruby eyes glowed brightly completely drawing her in. Shadow opened his mouth and said deeply.

"Amelia…" he said seeing her reaction to it was more than pleasing as she moaned then he added "be mine and mine alone... Amelia"

Without notice the horn of the ship went off along with screams and shouts of cheering form people on the ship. Amy jumped up in surprise

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Isla De Los Sueños." The captain said over the speakers

We both smiled as I gave her one more kiss before getting up and helped her up.

"We can always find time to do this later, but I'm sure you want to have an awesome time to go party right now, right?" Shadow asked

Amy hugged him and whispered into his ear "Make me yours."

She stared into his eyes and in a second, she fiercely kissed his lips. Using her left hand to massage his shoulder blade and her other hand to grab his hand and place it on her breast. Amy let out a small moan and slipped her tongue into his mouth, and began to kiss him more aggressively. He didn't even resist the urge from her let alone actually added to it as he picked her up and held her closely to him letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"As you wish, my rose." I said kissing her lightly almost like a tease, but wasn't "Let's use these days to get to know each other better and also if you like…" I said while pressing her against the wall holding her hands above her head and whispered "I can give you an experience like no other."


End file.
